Known security system intrusion detection devices, such as glass break detectors, and motion sensors, communicate alarm results (e.g. glass breakage events, and human movement), and other statuses (trouble status with tamper or self-test), to a common control panel via wireless or wired communications.
Although intrusion detectors are widely sold and installed, they can still experience false alarms as well as non-detects at times. In practice, it is difficult for authorities or installers to determine if a device alarmed to a false alarm event (false positive) or judged an alarm event as a false alarm (false negative) when it should have resulted in an actual alarm. In other words, it is difficult for authorities or installers to determine if a false alarm or missed alarm event is resulted from a detector itself or other status changes (e.g. wires broken for wired communication; jam of wireless or wired communication; communication error; panel error and etc.) of communication between a detector and control panel. These issues can result in a significant inconvenience, possibly causing confusion, and have an effect on the authorities', and/or customers', confidence in the devices' performance.
In summary, known security system devices have not included event and result storage, or monitoring, and therefore cannot completely meet the requirements of user confirmation and post analysis of results to determine if an event was a missed alarm or false alarm.